Beside You
by thedayislippedaway16
Summary: After Finn's funeral, the glee club and his parents get a surprising visit from Finns adoptive son, seven year old Cody who happens to be there when Finn died. With this shocking surprise, everyone is wondering how to not only cope with this secret but how to break this to Rachel. How will Rachel react? Sequel to "I'm Your Father."
1. Chapter 1

1.

Everyone was crying after the glee members, new and old, were done singing _Seasons of Love _from the musical _Rent_. No one couldent stop crying. There were no dry tears. Everyone who ever knew Finn cried for the lost of a friend, a brother, a son...the quarterback. They never knew that he would die this way. He died in a car crash that killed him instantly. It was a drunk driver that killed him. The only one who wasn't there grieving was Finns ex-girlfriend Rachel who couldent bare to come.

Among them was Cody who sat at the way back crying silently as he held a picture of Finn and him at the park a week before the crash happened. Cody was there when that crash happened. He was sitting at the back singing _I Believe I Could Fly _by with Finn when a car crashed rolling Finn's truck over and over again till it stopped. Cody got a scar above his eyebrow that shows that he was in it and a few scars and even had to be checked to see if he was any hurt. Only a broken arm so he wore a cast. But even with that, he was alright but Finn...he wasn't so lucky.

Cody wished that he was the one in that coffin and not Finn. He didn't understand why he didn't die but Finn did. Didn't make no sense at all. Cody pressed the picture to his chest as he cried. He wanted to Finn to be there to hold him. Hug him and make him laugh. But he wasn't here. Not anymore.

**AN: So there was the first chapter. and the reason why I haven't mentioned Rachel in this was cause I wasn't really sure if Rachel was even in the funeral or not but lets just pretend she wasn't cause I wanted her and Cody to meet in New York. And I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review but please no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

2.

At the after party, everyone was guiet. No one said anything to cheer people up. The glee club along with Burt and Carole all sat together eatting.

Cody however sat alone, his head hanging down in sorrow still looking at the photo. He knew no one here and it scared him and he hated feeling afraid. He felt weak.

Santana saw Cody across the room alone and asked "Whos that kid?" everyone looked at Cody. Kurt shrugged. "One of the family kids?" Mercades thought outloud. "No." carole answered shaking her head alittle looking at Cody. "He dosent look familier to me." "Burt," Blaine spoke looking at Burt. "Is he one your familes relatives?" he shock his head. "no he isnt. Me and Kurt would've recongized him by now." he answered.

"Then who is he?" Tina asked. Each of them shrugged.

While they all watched Cody, a lady who they also didnt recongize, came up to Cody. They looked as she talked to cody. "Is that the mom?" Mike whispered. No one answered.

The lady stood up and held codys hand as they walked to the table everyone was sitting at.

Standing infront of them with Cody who was hiding behind her back, she flashed them a smile and said "Hello. Are you the mother of Finn Hudson?" she asked Carole. "Yes I am." she replied wondering what the lady is doing here with the boy. "Hi my names Jennifer Grey from the home of boys and girls orpahange where young cody used to attend. , I am sorry to hear the loss of your son." Jennifer added with remorse. "Thank you ." Carole said.

Looking at everyone at the table, Jennifer also smiled to them and asked, "And the rest of you are friends of ?" she asked. "Burt and his son Kurt are Finn's stepfather and stepbrother." carole told her. "Ah yes, thats right, it says on the papers." "What is it that you want lady?" Puck snapped at her making Jennifer to widened her eyes a little by his outburt. "Puck." Quinn Sneered at Puck when she noticed Jennifers reaction and Cody jump from behind.

"Well...," she cleared her throat, "I dont know how to put it this way but, I am here because Cody is the aboptive son of Finn Hudson." Everyone stayed guiet.

"What?" Tina spoke breaking the slience. "Son? When did Finn get a son?" Will asked. Everyone wondered the same. Jennifer gasped softly and asked them, "He never told you?" Iif we knew we whouldent be asking whould we?" Puck asked angerly. "Puck really." Quinn spoke."I assumed...I thought...oh god I am sorry I just thought you all knew...Im sorry."

"Its okay." Burt spoke but was still shocked. "When did Finn adopt Cody?" Bieste asked. "Well...a few months ago, Finn abopted Cody at the orphanage. I just assumed he would've told you all this." "Well he didnt." Puck said. "Im sorry," Jennifer aplogized again. "...Well since the unexpacted death of your son...I am going to leave the care of Cody to . Where is she?" They looked down.

"She didnt come." Artie spoke. "Oh." Jennifer whispered in disappointment. "Well, if any of you can, can you take Cody to Rachel?" "Why not you?" Brittany asked. Jennifer sighed deeply through her nose. "Plane tickets were already paid once I heard the news of death. They were supposed to be for and Cody but since she didnt arrive as I thought, one of you are going to have to take him." "Thats bullshit." Puck mumbled under his breath. "Puck, one more time.." Quinn threatnly. "We'll figure something out." Will told her with a small smile. Jennifer nodded. "Thank you."

Jennifer kneeled down to Cody and told him "Im going to leave you to these nice people okay? They're family and friends to your father okay? I want you to be a good boy to them kay?' he nodded. "okay." she faced them all and said "Be good to him okay?" After that she was gone.

When Jennifer left, everyone looked at Cody. Cody avoided eye contact with them feeling nervous already. He wasnt sure what to say or do and nither did they. All of them were guiet. What were they supposed to say to a boy this that finn had kept a secret for months without even telling them!

Unable to take it, Carole broke down and said getting up "I cant do this." She ran to the restroom crying already with other guests looking at her. Brittney and Quinn went after her to comfort her.

Everyone back at the table looked back at Cody. He was looking at the floor nervously biting his botton lip. Kurt noticed it was guivering. So did the others. Soon he cried wailing, "I want my dad! I want my daddy!"

Puck got out of his seat and went over to him. He hugged him tight as cody weeped and weeped. "I want my daddy!" Cody shouted and cried loud. He begged and begged, crying for his dad. Everyone in the whole room watched Cody and couldent hep but cry despite not wondering what was going on. None of them did hear him call Finn his father though.

Sam cried and had to hugged him too. Soon everyone hugged cody and held each other crying.

**...**

"How are we going to tell Rachel about this?" Tina asked. The glee club were looking after cody while Quinn and Brittany were with Carole and Burt, Bieste, Will and Emma were in another hall discussing about Cody. Kurt sighed. "I dont know." he shock his head. "Well we cant tell her now." Mike said. "She's still upset about this." "Guys, none of us want to tell her now, escpaiaclly right now, but sooner or later we have too." mercades said. The others agreed.

"I know but what about Cody?" Kurt asked. They looked at Cody who was sleeping after he was exhusted from all the crying. They each sighed. "Well if we're not telling her now, we might as well each take care of him." Artie said. They nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Then when we're all ready and so is Cody, we'll take him to Rachel." kurt added. they nodded with the plan.

Then Quinn and Brittany came back. "How's Carloe?" Sam asked them. Quinn sighed "She's still crying.". "of course. I mean with her son dead and now figuring out that Finn had a son this whole time, who whouldent?" Blaine spoke. "But why would Finn keep this from us?" Artie asked. They didnt know how to answer that guestion. Each wondered themselves. Finn whould never hide this from anyone. Why now whould they know about cody after a time like this? Was he ever going to tell them? Were they ever going to find out?

"Who's going to take care of him first?" Marley asked breaking the slience. No one spoke till Puck said, "I will." They looked at him. "You will?" Mike asked. "Hey, I had enough pratice with Beth. This wont be a first time for me." "yeah expact you made out and had sex with Shelby." Quinn mutterd. Puck ingored her and said "Anyways, if anyone has to take care of Finn's kid first, its me." "Why?" Jake asked.

"Im his best friend and if anything, this is repayment for what I've done to him back at high school. Making out with his girlfriends twice, getting one of them knocked up, I wasnt a good friend. So, this is just showing him that I do care about him."

"But he does know Puck." Merceades said with a small smile and placing her hand on his shoulder. "He knows how sorry you are for doing those things." "I know but I just want to do this." They all smiled and agreed. "Great. Puck will be the first. Who's going to be the second?"

"I will." sam said. "im good with kids and Im sure that me and the little guy will get along." Each of th glee members and others agreed voluntaird to take care of Cody. Santana was the last since she lived with Rachel.

After they were done, Cody woke up and blinked a couple of times before remebering where he was.

He saw the glee club there. Artie was the first to notice him awake. He smiled warmly and said "Hey bud." The others looked at him. "How you feeling?" Artie asked. "My head hurts." Cody told them. "Dont worry bud." Puck said walking to him. "I'll fix that. Your coming home with me." Cody looked at Puck in alarm. He was going with a stranger.

Seeing hiw scared he looked, Puck guickly said, "Dont worry." he said with a warm smile. "Im a friend of your dad's." Cody relaxed alittle. "Oh." "Yeah. You ready to go home?" he nodded nervously. "Kay. Come on." Cody got up and grapping his breifacse that he was told he had to bring with him. He held pucks hand. Puck smiled and said "Bye guys." "Bye puck. Bye cody." Cody waved at them alittle and left with Puck. Will happend to see Cody with Puck and asked them "Where's Cody going with Puck?"

"Each of us are going to take turns taking care of cody." Mike answered. "I mean, its the least we can do for Finn." "and it'll give us a chance to know him even." Mercdeas added. Will nodded in approval and said "Thats nice guys. Really." they smiled.

Will looked as Cody went inside Pucks car. When they drove away, Will thought of something and asked looked at the club asking them "Mind if I take care of him also?"

**...**

"Alright cody." Will spoke."This is your train that your going to okay? Your almost about to leave so you only have about five mintues, which give us enough time to say goodye to you." Will and Emma along with the rest of the glee club were at the train station saying goodye to Cody as he was about to leave Lima to go to New York City to meet Rachel and Santana.

"We're going to miss you cody." Marley told him. "Yeah. It was so nice of you to be with us for a while." Unigue said with a smile. Cody smiled back to Unigue. After spending time with everyone and those who knew Finn, Cody has gotten to warm up to everyone. Even Sue. Cody said to everyone, "Thanks for taking care of me. I'm going to miss you guys. And thanks for doing that tribute for my dad. It was nice."

"Well it was for everyone." Will said. "But we're glad that you enjoyed it." Cody smiled. The last week Cody was staying at lima, he was able to stay and see the glee club perform songs for Finn. It was actully nice yet heartbreaking seeing everyone sing songs about finn and even telling stories. Finn really did change their lifes and Cody was proud of him. He met Aantana again but for a short time though. She told him however that she was excited that he was gonna stay with them and that she hasnt told Rachel about him yet. As for rachel; She did come but he was unable to see her. Everyone told him they werent ready to tell rachel about him just yet. Cody was asked to hide in Wills office so Rachel wont spot him. While he hid there, Cody saw Rachel talk to the glee club and tearfully talked about Finn before she sang '_Make You Feel My Love' . _When he heard her sing, he was amazed. He has never heard anyone in his entire life sing as beautiful like Rachel. He saw everyone cry as she sang and he had to admit that he wanted to cry and hug her but he stayed where he was.

The last time Cody was at the club was when Rachel and Will left the room, he saw the proteit Rachel made of Finn before she left. He looked at it and read it. _the show must go on all over the place...or somewhere_. And it had him smiling. Cody was going to miss his smile. One of the things that made him happy. Will was there and picked him up to have him see a better view of it. Cody placed a hand on the picture and said "Its my dad." Will smiled. "Yeah Cody. Thats your dad." When they got home, Cody went to his room to get his stuff ready whe he heard sobbing. He walked to the living room and saw Will crying on Finn's letterjacket that Santana was acussing Puck of stealing. Cody went up to him and hugged him and cried too. Soon, Emma came and she cried. It was a emontional week.

"Just remember to keep in contact okay?" Jake told him. He nodded. "We're all going to miss you Cody." Quinn said. They other nodded in agreement.

"And me too. Thanks for being there for me." They hugged him and he hugged each back. When they all let go, it was time for him to go.

Cody sighed and said "I'll see you guys later." They wave goodye to him. When he stepped on the steps, Puck stopped him "Cody." He looked at him. Puck took out the same jacket the jocks wore at Codys size. "Here." he gave it to Cody. "Its the same jacket me, Mike, and your dad wore when we were at high school together. Its just a little goodbye present from all of us." Cody smiled and asked Puck, "Can you help me put it on? I cant do it with my cast." Puck nodded and helped him put it on. "How does it look?" Cody asked when he had it on.

"Like a real wildcat." Mike said. Cody smiled and hugged Puck one last time before he got on. But not before saying "say goodbye to Ben for me please." he said to Will. Will nodded. "I will." he said. Cody smiled and went inside.

he took his seat and looked out the window, waving at them. They did the same. Finilly the train started to run. when he went in the tunnel, they put their hands down not looking away.

"I miss him already."Sam said. The others laughed but agreed.

Heading to New York, Cody sat back down and took the picture out of him and Finn. "I hope Rachel's nice as you say dad." he said to the picture.

**I hope this was long enough for you guys. Now I know its not good but I tried my best. Also, with the help from Linneagb, I found the perfact kid for Cody. I'll upload a picture of him, Finn and rachel together once I get the chance but for now I'll just use the picture of Philip Graham Scott for the time being.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**AN: **I am so sorry for those who have waited for this chapter. Really I am. But life got in the way and my dumb laptop was being a B***H. Anyways, I bet you guys are excited about reading the chapter so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything expect Cody.

Rachel was at the living room reading the script to 'Funny Girl', which she knew by heart but she knew that reading the script would keep her mind off Finn's death. Since his death, she hasnt been doing any well. The only thing thats been distracting her is the Funny Girl play. But sometimes it didnt always work and she'd end up crying.

While Rachel was rehearsing, she felt her stomach growl. Rachel put her script down and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Looking through the fridge, she heard the door open and Santana speak, "Man I am so tired." she said walking to the couch after she dropped her purse. Rachel smiled, "Tired from work?" she closed the fridge and took out two bananas. "You have no idea." Sanatana sat down and took her shoes off.

"God my feet." she groaned tiredly. Rachel handed one to santana which she took. "Thanks Berry." Rachel smiled and sat down next to Santana.

Eatting her banana, Santana checked the clock. God not even close for her to go to sleep. Sanatana turned on the T.V nothing good. Sighing, she finished her banana and said walking to the bathroom, "I'm going to go take a shower." "kay." Rachel replied reading her script while eating her banana.

What Santana totally forgot about was that Cody was heading to New York.

**...**

Outside their apartment, a taxi parked. Cody got out of the taxi and looked at it. 'Is this how tall houses are supposed to be?' he thought to himself. "Hey kid." the driver said. Cody looked at him. "Pay up." "oh right. sorry." Cody handed him his money. "Yeah yeah whatever." After cody gave him the mone, he drove away. Sighing, Cody mumbled "alright. here i go."

Walking up the stairs with his briefcase, Cody sighed deeply and kept walking. While he was walking up to their room, Cody tried many ways to start a conversation with Rachel. He knew of course that he had to say hello and say his name, but what alse? He knew only what Finn said about Rachel. This was going to be the first time he was able to meet her. He was excited but at the same, nervous. Would she like him? Would he like her? Would they get along? Countless questions Cody wished would be answered.

Rachel, main while, was watching _Bravo_ on t.v. while she waited for Santana to get out of the shower so she could take a bath.

While she sat there, the bell rang. "Hold on I'm coming." Rachel said and got up to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she saw Cody standing there. Rachel was confused as to why a little boy was doing but she nonetheless and said, "Hi. What are you doing here? where's your mom and dad?" Cody didnt answer. Instead he just stared at her. She was more beautiful in person than the picures Finn showed him. "Okay?" rachel said awkwadly.

Santana came out of the shower already dressed and was brushing her teeth when she looked over Rachel's shoulder. Her eyes widend when she spotted Cody. "Oh crap." she mumbled.

Dropping her toothbrush, Santana ran to Rachel and said "Rachel, didnt you say you needed to take a shower?"." she started to push her away from Cody.

"Santana what are you doing?" Rachel shouted to her as she was dragged to the restroom. "The showers all yours Rach, now go take one! you stink like a garbage." Offended, Rachel scoffed and asked, "Santana what the hell is going on?" "I'll explain later just go!" "No I'm not-Woah!" Santana pushed Rachel in the bathroom and closed the door shut. She sighed and mumbled "shit."

"Santana?" Cody spoke. Santana looked at Cody. She went to cody and dragged him inside. Santana closed the door behind them and asked him "What the heck Cody, what are you doing here?" she asked him. " told me that I had to come here." he answered wondering what the heck was going on.

"Today? why didnt he call? Dammit." she hissed. Reliseing she was cursing in front of Cody, Santana aplogized, "sorry Cody I'm not talking about you I'm just...god I forgot you were even coming." "you did?" "Yeah I did. God. How am I going to tell Rachel about you?" "Want me to talk to her?" Cody asked. "No dont do that cody. She dosnt know about you yet." Santana stopped him.

"But I thought she did." "I forgot to mention you to you. Damn." "why do you keep saying that word?" Cody asked tilting his head a little.

"Cause I'm fucked up. Once Rachel knows who you are I'm going to get fucked." "It's not nice to say bad words." Cody told her. Santana sighed and said "I know I'm sorry Cody. I'm just worried what Rachel whould-" "Santana?" it was Rachel. "Crap." Santana mumbled.

"Santana what the hell? why did you-why is that kid inside?" Rachel walked to the living room when she saw Cody inside with Sanatna. Santana sighed. _She might as well know right now._ she thought to herself.

"Rachel," She began. "Before I answer about the kid, I just wat you to know that we were all shocked and surprised about this also okay? and that if you need anything we are all here to help you." Rachel raised a eyebrow up in confusion. "What are you talking about?." Rachel gasped. "Is that barbras grandkid?"

Santana made a face while Cody guestonably looks at her. "What? no. God no. Not even close. No. Rachel...you just need to sit down for this okay?"

"Umm okay." Rachel did what she was told. Santana sighed and bringing Cody in front of her, she placed her hands on his shoulder and said "Rachel this is Cody. Cody, you know this is Rachel." Rachel smiled and said "Hi Cody." Cody nervously said "Hi."

Santana smiles a little. "Rachel, for what you are going to hear will just surprise you and I know your going to be asking me guestions but you have to know that we dont have the answers nor do the others not even Cody so-" "Santana just get to the point. what is it?" Rachel said with a impaitent tone.

"Okay." she took a deep breath. "Rachel, Cody is..." Santana sighed. "Cody is...oh god...Cody is Finn's son. Aboptive son." Rachel's smile fell and blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"Finn abopted a kid named Cody and well...this is Cody." Rachel looks at Cody. He smiled nervously and said awkardly with his hand held out to her, "It's nice to meet you Rachel." Rachel didnt respond.

**...**

The three of them all stayed guiet. Rachel kept looking at Cody while Cody just sat there nervously. He hated the guietness and being started at.

Santana was standing next to Cody hoping she wouldnt yell or ask too many questions. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but closed it and sighed.

She looked down. Cody looked at Santana and she looked at him. She just shrugged. Looking at Rachel again, Cody walked to Rachel. "Dad told me about you." he told her. Rachel looked at him in surprise. "H-he did?" he nodded. "Your much prettier in person." he said. Rachel smiled alittle. "Thank you Cody. That's real sweet." Cody smiled.

"Ummm..." Santana said. They looked at him. "Cody is it okay if you go somewhere where me and Rachel can talk?" "okay but...I dont know where." "To my room. Is at the left at the first door kay?" Cody nodded and taking his stuff he went to her room. "Just dont go through my stuff." she told him.

When he was gone, Rachel hissed at Santana saying, "Okay what the hell." "What?" "Why didnt Finn tell me or anybody about him?" "I told you Rachel, none of us knew. All we know is that he came to the funaral and this lady came saying that Finn abopted him a few months ago." "A few months ago?" Santana nodded. "Yeah." Rachel looked down.

Santana sits down next to Rachel and places both her hands on top of hers. "Rachel we were all shocked okay? We didnt know either. we had no idea that he had a son." Rachel looks at her and asked "Well who has he been staying with?"

"Well first it was Puck then Kurt and Blaine, Mercades and others in the glee club. Even Sue and Karfosky." "Wait, Sue and Karosfky?"

"Yeah I was shocked too when Hummel told me. But Rachel, they all pitched in to take care of Cody and even know him." Santana told her.

"Okay but how come I was the last one to know?" "Cause Rachel we didnt know how you whould react also cause your always the drama gueen so we kept it from you."

Rachel sighed and fumbling with her hands she asked "So who's the mother?" she looked at her. "Well when the lady came, she said that Cody was supposed to be with you so maybe you are. But I'm not sure. Finn hasnt said anything about being in a relationship before he was...you know...anyways, your going to have to ask cody yourself. He might know some of the answers you need to know. Hopefully" Rachel sighs sadly.

Seeing how sad Rachel looks, Santana asks, "you okay?" Rachel shrugs.

"i dont know. I mean I'm mad, but I'm also happy." "why?" "Im mad cause finn hid this from everyone but I'm also happy that we have a son." Santana smiled.

"Hows Cody doing though? you know...with the death?" Santana sighs and says, "Bad. When we first met him, Carole cried and ran ro the restroom with Quinn and Britney to comfort her, Cody ended up crying saying he wanted Finn back. It was just heartbreaking you know?."

Rachel nods while she pictured Cody crying and begging for Finn to come back. It just made her heart break.

"He was even there when we all did that tribute to finn." Santana tells her.

Rachel looks at her and asks "He was?" she nodded. "He even saw you perform. Atleast, thats what told us." "He saw me sing?" she nodded. "Yeah. He did."

"What else did he do when he was there?" Santana shrugged. "I dont know."

"Are you going to keep him?"

"What?"

"Are you going to keep Cody?"

Rachel blinks a couple of times. "O-of course I am. What made you think I wouldent?" she shruggs. "I dont know. I just want to know cause if you dont want to keep him I'll make you." "You like him?" Rachel asks.

"Everyone does Rachel. I mean why wouldent we be? Cody is a part of everyones life now. We all love him." Rachel smiles.

Then Rachel sighs and says, "I still cant believe he kept this from us."

"Yeah but there might have been a reason why he did." Santana told him. "Properly."

Santana stood up and said "Well I better go." "Where are you going?" Rachel asks her.

"I gotta go to the store and bring in some food for dinner." Santana tells her.

"Alright. But what do I do with Cody?"

Santana graps her purse and puts on a jacket. "Talk to him. Get to know him a little. Thats what everyones been doing." "What about you?" "Dont worry Rach. i will get to know him okay?" "Okay."

"Good and Berry, dont bore him with Barbra and Patti La Pone alright? dont want his ears bleeding." Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Just go."

Santana laughs alittle and leave.

After santana leaves, Cody comes to the living room. "Where did Santana go?" "Santana went to the store to bring something for dinner." "oh."

He sat down on a chair with his legs dangling.

"So Cody, how are you feeling?" he shrugs. "okay." "Thats good." "And you? how are you feeling?"

"okay. thank you for asking." he smiled alittle. "So Fi-I mean your dad, abopted you?" Cody nodded with a smile. "when?" "A couple of months ago."

"Did you like him when you met him?" he nodded.

"Me and dad read Cliford." "Yeah?" "yep!" "Were you excited when he abopted you?" "Yep! I even hugged him when I found out he was going to adopt me." "you did?" cody nodded again. "yeah. after that he took me to eat." "what did you eat?"

"Pizza." "oh." "Yeah I love pizza." "i bet you do." she said. he smiled.

Rachel got up and said "Soo uhh...do you want to unpack? Me and Santana have a speare room. Kurt wont be coming back until next week so youll be in his room for the time being until we find a place for you to stay okay?"

Cody nodds. "Okay then." he graps his stuff and she lead him to his room.


End file.
